


A Spin-Off Series

by thelastpage



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Acting, F/M, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpage/pseuds/thelastpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by waittillmyhusbandgetshome on tumblr. She wanted a x-rated River Song spin-off with some Mattex. This is my first Mattex fic that's online.</p>
<p>They had been shooting the River Song series for a couple months. And now,  it was the day that they were going to film the sex scene between River and the Doctor. But does Matt know what he's in for? And how exactly will this day play out between the co-stars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spin-Off Series

**Author's Note:**

> I really like it and I hope you all enjoy it! xxx

Alex was in her trailer, looking into her body length mirror, turning every which way to see her reflection. It had been a long while since she had filmed something with so little clothing. She toyed with the black lace cups that were barely covering her breasts. She let out a low sigh. It wasn't that she was body conscious. Well, she was a little but as her eyes darted to the open script on her desk, the fact that she’d be filming a sex scene today, with Matt Smith no less, made her a bit more hesitant. When she agreed to the addition of this scene into the script, it hadn't really registered exactly who would be seeing her like this until this morning when she pulled into the studio’s parking lot. It wasn't that she didn't have chemistry with Matt. Everyone knew that they had unbelievable chemistry from working on Who together. It was the opposite. Matt was such a sweet guy who had no problem running off to grab something for Alex to see her smile, even if he did trip a couple times along the way. She swallowed, pulling her robe shut over her ‘costume’. Matt had been a terrific friend to her ever since her first day filming with him on Who. But recently, she had started realizing that maybe her feelings for him had run a little more deeper than friendship. It was foolish thinking. After all, he was almost twenty years younger than her and there was a high possibility that he didn't feel the same way about her. Besides, Matt could get any girl he wanted. Why would he choose an older single mother with a horrible relationship record?  
  
Matt, on the other hand, had just gotten to the studio and was on his way to find out exactly what scene they were filming today. He had the entire current episode memorized and just wanted to know what costume he would have to get into. He was walking into the lobby when a hand on his arm stopped him. “Matt, the director wants you to go talk to Alex before we start filming.” He raised one thin eyebrow. “Is she okay? Is something wrong?” He was a little worried, hoping something bad hadn't happened and that Alex hadn't locked herself in her trailer. “No, nothing like that. He just wants to make sure you two are clear about everything before the cameras start rolling.” The personal assistant smiled to him. “She’s in her trailer, you know which number it is.” She gave him a little wave with a look that Matt found strange before walking off towards the costume department. He sighed and turned to go off to trailer number one.  
  
Alex had collected herself, shoved her insecurities aside and grabbed her script. Her co-star should be arriving soon, if he hadn't already. She opened her trailer door to find Matt standing there, one hand raised as if to knock. “Hello Matt.” She smiled softly, absentmindedly laying a hand over her stomach to keep her robe shut. “Morning Kingston. The PA told me to come talk to you before we start shooting.” “Oh. Come on in then.” She moved away so he could get through the doorway. He bent his head a little just to make sure he didn't whack his head against the metal door frame. Alex shut the door as he sat down on her little white couch.  
  
“Do you have any idea what we’re supposed to talk about, Alex?” “Well, do you know what scene we’re filming today?” She had a good idea that this talk was meant for them to get a game plan on how they would film the sex scene. When Matt shook his head, she frowned a little. This might get awkward. She knew Matt wasn't a completely novice at sexual scenes but she certainly had more experience doing them than he did. Moll Flanders was enough experience by itself. She opened her script to the start of the scene and handed it to him. Matt took it and read over it quickly, his eyes widening slightly at the text. He swallowed, “Oh…”  
  
Alex nodded, moving her hands to her hips as she walked back to the mirror, pretending to be busy toying with her curls. He looked up to speak but was met with the image of her cleavage in that skimpy bra, thanks to the mirror and her body slightly bent forward. He exhaled slowly. Between the fact that they were doing the sex scene now and that view of her, well, it wasn't going to be hard for him to act aroused for filming. In all honesty, he had been harboring a crush on the Kingston for awhile now. At the beginning, she was just a friend but he slowly noticed that their friendship was different that the friendship he had with Kazza. They flirted off camera, he loved to see her smile or hear that infectious laugh, he was always the first one to offer his assistance in whatever she needed. He was afraid to stand now, Alex turning to face him with her robe having fallen open though she didn't know. “Are you okay with doing this, Matt?” He nodded, “It’ll be,” he paused, trying to find the best adjective to use that wouldn't sound like he actually wanted to get in her knickers; he was sure Alex wouldn't actually want a clumsy young guy like him, “a good acting experience.” She nodded, “Let’s get you to Costuming then. I need to see the makeup department.” Matt nodded and waited for her to go to the door before following her, her script in his hand.  
  
They parted ways once inside, Matt getting dragged off by the personal assistant and Alex, chuckling, went to get her makeup done. It was about an hour later until they were both on set, a bedroom set to look like it was in the TARDIS. Alex was already in place, laying on the thin white bedspread. The director was talking to her quietly; she nodded every couple of seconds as Matt took his place in the ‘doorway’. The director moved away, looking at the pair of actors. “All right, guys. This shouldn't take long but I want it believable. Kill us with the chemistry.” He chuckled and moved to his seat. Matt took a deep breath and focused, getting back into the role of the Doctor as the cameras started.  
  
Alex as River looked up, ‘seeing’ him. “Hello sweetie.” She ran her hand over the bedspread, “Care to join me?” Matt did his best ‘the Doctor’s shocked/confused/happy’ face as he took a step forward, towards the bed. “River… You love to surprise me. Of course, I’ll join you.” One hand moved to unbutton his shirt. In this episode, the tweed jacket had already been ruined by an angry Venetian king when River and the Doctor had crashed his daughter’s wedding banquet. By mistake, as always.  
  
Alex moved forward, a hand reaching out to grab the fabric while still giving him an excellent view of breasts. “Let me help.” She pulled him down onto the bed by his shirt, causing his arms to flail around in the adorable way that they always did. She captured his lips with hers as her hands worked on the buttons with expert-like grace. Matt’s hands fell on her hips, a little groan slipping through the kiss. She managed to pull his shirt off of him while leaving his suspenders in place. She broke the kiss to throw the shirt behind them. “River, it isn’t fair for me to be the only one topless.” Alex smirked, “Now, that love, I agree with.” He easily reached a hand behind her back to unsnap her bra, pretending not to notice one of her hands moving towards his belt. He quickly rid her of the thin bra, tossing it somewhere away from the cameras.  
  
Matt’s hands moved to the soft perfect breasts before him, running his thumbs over her already perky nipples. He had seen Alex naked in films that she had done in the past but that couldn't have prepared him for having those wonderful breasts in front of him and available to touch. He hardened at the little moan he brought from her lips. She quickened her movements at his waist, eagerness clear on her face. God, if this was acting, how was she when she really was aroused?  
  
If her little fantasies of Matt were anything to go by, Alex had been underestimating his skills. She undid his belt and pant zipper, her hands moving to pull those brown slacks down. When the pants were down by his knees, she smirked as he sprang free. “No boxers, love? If I had known that earlier, I wouldn't have let you try to take me to that restaurant in Venice. Dessert’s always better than the meal.” She nipped at his bottom lip as she ran her hand over him. He groaned and kissed her passionately. Matt rolled them over so she could pull his pants off all the way and he could sneak his hand under the small piece of black fabric that was the only thing left on her. He schooled his features to hide his surprise when he found that she was wet, soaking wet. Her hips bucked forwards as she felt Matt’s fingers gently stroke her. “River, you should have told me that you needed me this badly.”  
  
He kissed her again, managing to kick off his sneakers using the edge of the bed for assistance. “I have you now.” She straddled his lap, his hand and his cock rubbing against her. He smiled, “Oh, yes, you do.” He took his hand away to lift her up a little to pull her panties away. Alex pulled them down past her knees and let them pool around her ankles. When she moved back on him, not yet letting him have her completely, Matt pulled the bed spread over them, covering up the fact that they weren't actually going to have sex. She put her hands on her thighs, looking down at his face with darkened eyes. He reached a hand up to play with a breast as the other went to her hip. “Show me what you want, River.” She moved so to the cameras, it looked like she was taking all of him inside of her, her head going back and eyes shutting. She moved up and down, letting out little moans that weren't fake due to Matt toying with her nipple. He played along, moving his hips along with her, keeping her eyes on her face the entire time. Matt would give anything to see her like this, away from the cameras; in one of their bedrooms, just the two of them.  
  
They kept moving like this for a few minutes, Alex coming down for a kiss a couple times. She bit her bottom lip, knowing it was time for the scene to be over. She let out a loud moan, back arching and giving him his cue. Two seconds later, he ‘came’ with a throaty moan of “R-r-river….”  
  
The director yelled “Cut!” and Alex got off of Matt. She gave him a little smile, trying to hide the arousal she still had. “Nice job.” He swallowed and nodded, “You too.” The director called to them, “You two, stay there. Just go to change out a battery and then we’ll start filming again.” She moved to lay by Matt’s side, under the bedspread. They had to film the after-sex scene and then it’s be time to break for lunch. She bit her lip, not really looking at him as she spoke, “How are you feeling?” He moved so his hard-on wouldn't be very noticeable. “I’m okay.” She nodded, hoping they would’t need to film much after lunch. She definitely needed to go home and get out her rabbit.  
  
Soon enough, they were filming again; Alex cuddled close to Matt, his hand playing with her curls. “You are amazing.” She smiled. “You’re pretty great yourself, sweetie.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. “I love you, River.” “I love you too, Doctor.” She got a little twinge in her heart as an irrational thought came to mind. She sort of wished they weren't saying these words in character, that they could be a happy couple in love. Remembering that they were filming, she laid her face on his chest, using the moment to collect herself and push her feelings away. It was a stupid thought, anyway. He went back to playing with her hair until the cameras stopped filming. The director smiled, “Great job! You guys get dressed and we’ll break for lunch.” The personal assistant brought robes over for the pair as a woman from costuming came to gather their clothes. Matt quickly put his robe on and left the set with a quick “Thanks.” Alex tilted her head, wondering if anything was wrong.  
  
She went back to her trailer and got dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, needing the comfort. She didn't see her co-star until she had gone to the lunch trailer and sat down at one of the tables. Matt was in line getting his food and he hand changed into the clothes he had worn to her trailer with one difference. He was wearing sweatpants instead of his jeans. Alex stayed quiet as she ate, the PA coming over to tell her that she and Matt were done filming for the day and that they were free to go home. “Thanks, hun.” The personal assistant smiled and left to get her own food, passing Matt as he came over to Alex’s table.  
“So, what did she have to say?” “You and I are done for the day.” Matt smiled a little at that. “That’s good.” She nodded and the pair ate in relative silence which was different for them. When she had finished, Alex asked the question that had been on her mind. “Are you really okay? You know that scene doesn't change anything. We’re still friends, still co-stars.” The last part was for her benefit as well as his. “I’m fine, Alex. Though, do you think we could talk? In private?” She nodded, “Of course.” He smiled softly and took away their trays in a gentlemanly fashion. She followed him, “Your trailer or mine?” “Mine is a bit messy, so yours?” She chuckled, “We need to get you a personal maid, Matthew, I swear. How you find anything in the mornings, I’ll never know.” He laughed too and started for her trailer with her following close behind.  
  
Alex unlocked the door and went for the couch, assuming this conversation would be better sitting down. Matt shut the door behind him, taking a deep breath. He had to say what was on his mind now, before her lost the courage to tell her how he felt. He was prepared for rejection. But she needed to know how he felt even if it made things a bit awkward between them. In his mind, Alex Kingston was perfect. In every way.  
  
“Alex, just listen to what I have to say before you respond. I've been thinking about this for a while.” He swallowed, his hands nervously moving in front of him. “I like you, Alex. I like you a lot. And I have for, a really long time now. If you don’t feel the same, then that’s okay. Completely okay. I can deal with that. I…” He exhaled slowly, having said the last bit very fast. It was then that he noticed that her eyes were wide in surprise and she seemed a bit frozen. Matt continued, “You’re funny, flirty, great to talk to, a brilliant actress, an overall wonderful person. And let’s face it, you’re bloody gorgeous. A man would have to be completely out of his mind to say otherwise. I have never felt this way about anyone like the way I feel about you. And I just needed to get this out.” At her continued stunned silence, he got a little worried and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Alex?”  
  
His hand on her snapped her back to reality. He liked her, he seriously liked her. Her mind went back over the scene they had filmed. Now, that hard-on that he had made a lot more sense. Matt Smith, the focus of her latest fantasies, actually fancied her. Ridiculously happy, she placed a hand on his cheek. “Oh Matt.” She grinned and pulled him close to kiss him hard on the lips. He blinked. Alex was kissing him. Seriously kissing him. He let his hand move from her shoulder to those insane curls as he kissed her back. When they broke for air about two minutes later, Alex ran her hand over his chest. “If that wasn't enough of an answer, I really like you too, Matt. I've known for a long while now.” He gave her an idiotic smile as he sat down next to her on the couch. “Why, you've made me one happy man, Kingston.”  
  
She playfully swatted his chest. “I can make you even happier.” She paused, daring to ask, “Want to come back to my flat? Since we don’t have plans for the rest of the day.” His eyes darkened at her meaning. “Hell yes.” Alex smiled and stood. “Get your car and follow me then, Matt.” She winked at him before darting out of the trailer to go to her car, Matt not missing a beat and running off for his own car.


End file.
